Kaze no You ni Jiyuu
by Virid Visette
Summary: Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau anak perempuan itu mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan ibunya. Dengan persetujuan keluarganya, anak itu mulai menjalani kehidupannya di Sunagakure. Di saat yang sama pemuda pemilik boneka beruang yang kesepian itu masih berharap mendapatkan seorang teman. Mampukah keduanya menjalin tali persahabatan di tengah konflik politik Sunagakure yang terjadi?


"K-Kou-san...A-Apa _kaasama _akan baik-baik saja?"

Anak perempuan berambut biru gelap itu menatap panik pada sosok bayangan yang berada di balik pintu khas keluarga Hyuuga. Kedua mata mungilnya tidak berhenti memancarkan kekhawatiran didadanya sejak sosok bayangan itu terus-meneruk mengeluarkan suara parau batuk yang sesekali diselangi bau khas darah yang tidak mampu dibendung pintu itu.

"Hinata_-sama_, kita harus pergi. Hiashi_-sama _meminta Anda untuk menemani Hanabi_-sama_ malam ini."

"T-Tapi…_Kaasama _saat ini-"

Tangan hangat yang tidak asing baginya meraih genggaman erat yang mulai diliputi keringat yang sedari tadi berada di dada anak itu. Mencoba menenangkan anak itu. Meski terkesan tegas, namun kehangatan orang itu mampu terdengar di telinga anak itu, "Saat ini Anda adalah seorang kakak, Hinata_-sama. _Mohon Anda tidak lupa dengan perkataan Beliau tentang tugas penting seorang kakak bilamana Tuan ataupun Nona sedang tidak bisa menjaga Hanabi_-sama_. Nona pun sangat mengapresiasi Anda kalau Anda tidak meninggalkan Hanabi_-sama _sendirian."

Mendengar alasan yang diucapkannya, anak itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang berusaha untuk menahan perasaan cemasnya. Dengan berat anak itu berjalan menjauhi kamar itu.

Pada malam yang menghembuskan angin musim semi Konoha itulah anak itu kehilangan salah satu orang yang disayanginya.

**.**

**.**

**Kaze no You ni Jiyuu**

**\- Bebas Seperti Angin -**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: Drama, Friendship, Family**

**Rated: T (Di Kemudian Chapter Bisa Naik)**

**Warning: Typo(s), Perubahan Timeline Canon, Plot Lambat, Bahasa yang Terkadang Terlalu Formal, Gaya Penulisan Labil, dan Update Lama.**

**.**

**.**

**-That Evening, One Meeting-**

**.**

**.**

Anak perempuan yang berbalut jubah cokelat pudar itu berdiri di depan gerbang raksasa Sunagakure. Nama anak itu Hyuuga Hinata. Bocah berumur lima tahun yang menerima status sebagai anak piatu tiga bulan lalu. Lensa berwarna putih pucat yang biasa mengindahi kedua matanya kini ditutupi oleh warna hitam kelam. Lensa buatan yang biasa digunakan oleh anggota keluarganya yang berpergian ke luar Konoha selain karena urusan misi. Guna menghindari musuh yang mengincar Byakugan, kata ayahnya.

Hiashi, nama ayah anak itu yang sekaligus kepala keluarga Hyuuga generasi saat itu, telah selesai menandatangani surat administrasi di pintu masuk. Dilanjutkan menyuruh putrinya mengikutinya untuk menginjakkan kakinya di Sunagakure hanya dengan tatapan matanya.

"Selamat datang di Sunagakure, Kousen_-sama_, Riri_-sama. _Saya sudah menunggu kedatangan Anda berdua."

Orang yang menyambut kedua individu Hyuuga itu berpakaian layaknya penduduk lokal Sunagakure dengan hanya menyisakan telapak tangan dan betis kaki yang tidak tertutupi pakaiannya, mengingat iklim sana tidak bersahabat bagi kulit. Tampak rambut pendek biru tuanya dengan poni menutupi ikat kepala hijau polos yang menutupi dahi. Kedua garis wajah mengukir di sisi wajahnya dengan kelopak matanya yang sedikit menurun, menampakan kondisinya yang lelah. Meski demikian, senyuman santun terpasang pada orang itu.

Hinata sedikit mengingat dirinya. Orang yang senantiasa bolak-balik tiap dua pekan ke kediaman keluarganya guna merawat sang Ibunda yang telah didiagnosis dokter bahwa paru-paru beliau tidak akan bertahan lama saat mengandung adiknya. Hinata sendiri mengira orang itu hanyalah salah satu dokter Konoha yang diminta tolong oleh ayahnya. Fakta bahwa orang itu pamannya baru terkuak saat pemakaman ibunya yang mana orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Maaf telah menyita waktumu," salam singkat Hiashi yang kini tengah menyandang nama Kousen.

"Tidak masalah, Kousen_-sama_. Suatu kehormatan besar saya bisa menyambut Anda dan anggota keluarga Anda di desa ini."

Mendengar penuturan itu, Hiashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Jangan bicara seperti itu, Kahili. Meski bukan Hyuuga, keluarga kalian juga termasuk keluargaku. _Dia _pasti sedih kalau dirimu masih beranggapan seperti itu."

Mengerti siapa yang dibicarakan lawan bicaranya, sirat kesedihan terpancar di wajah Kahili, "Maafkan saya, Kousen_-sama_."

Saat menurunkan pandangan kelabunya, Kahili menangkap kedua iris putih yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di kaki Hiashi. Dengan merekahkan kembali senyuman santunnya, Kahili menyapanya, "Lama tidak berjumpa ya, Riri_-sama_. Semoga Anda tidak lupa dengan saya."

Hinata yang terkejut disapanya mengangguk canggung. Perlahan tangan kecilnya melepaskan genggaman dari jubah ayahnya, "Lama tidak bertemu juga, Kahili-san. Te-Terima kasih telah menerima kedatangan kami."

Sedikit tercengang dengan respon balik putri Hyuuga itu, Kahili tertawa kecil nan ragu sambil menggaruk lesung pipinya, "Terlalu mirip."

Bingung dengan ucapan pamannya, Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Namun sebelum sempat bertanya, Kahili mengalihkan pembicaraanya, "Rumah saya tidak jauh dari sini. Kalau berjalan kaki dari gerbang hanya butuh sepuluh menit. Mari saya tunjukkan jalannya."

Sejujurnya Hinata sedikit memikirkan maksud ucapan pamannya tadi, namun batinnya mengusulkan untuk tidak menanyakannya saat itu, mengingat ayahnya tidak suka mengadakan pembicaraan panjang saat berjalan di depan umum.

=x=x=x=

Hinata kembali mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat struktur rumah Kahili. Rumah yang menghadap timur itu sangat jauh dengan model rumah kediaman Hyuuga yang kental dengan nuansa klasik Jepangnya. Bagian dindingnya diselimuti pasir yang telah dikompres kuat untuk menjadi pondasi rumah. Lantai dasar rumah itu merupakan tempat tinggal Kahili bersama istrinya. Berisikan ruang tamu yang belakangnya dihadang ruang makan yang sekaligus digunakan sebagai dapur. Sebelah utara dari ruang makan terdapat pintu yang menuju kamar mandi yang berdempetan dengan ruang keluarga. Bergeser ke utaranya lagi akan tampak dua kamar tidur. Sebuah sumur tradisional terletak di sebelah pintu belakang dapur. Tangga pasir kokoh berdiri tegak di samping pintu masuk. Berfungsi menghubungkan ruang kerja yang terletak di atas tempat tinggal pamannya. Ruangan tersebut berhubungan langsung dengan rumah kaca yang luasnya sebanding dengan gabungan dua kamar tidur dibawahnya. Rumah kaca yang gunanya untuk mengonservasi dipenuhi tanaman-tanaman herbal. Pada ruang kerja Kahili yang dipenuhi buku, dokumen, dan ramuan obat terdapat tangga setapak yang menuju ruangan kecil diatasnya. Pamannya menjawab ruangan itu khusus untuk meracik ramuan obat.

"Bagaimana menurut Anda, Riri_-sama_?" tanya Kahili yang duduk di kursi rotan samping Hinata. Mereka bertiga kini duduk di ruang tamu kediaman Kahili.

"Ru-Rumah yang unik, Kahili-san," komentar Hinata dengan ekspresi takjub yang masih melekat, "tapi tetap indah dan terkesan hangat," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Senyum penuh kejujuran yang diberikan Hinata dibalas balik oleh Kahili, "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Riri_-sama_. Aku yakin istriku juga akan senang saat mendengarnya."

Alis Hiashi yang tidak terlalu tahu-menahu informasi pribadi anggota keluarga selain Hyuuga sedikit terangkat mendengarnya, "Aku hanya mendengarnya dia bukan Ninja. Apa istrimu juga tabib?"

Seraya takdir memanggilnya, istri yang disebut itu memasuki ruang tamu sambil membawakan teh hijau, "Bukan, Kousen_-sama_. Dia seorang pustakawan. Namanya Natane," jelas Kahili.

Wanita berambut cokelat yang panjangnya mencapai punggung atas itu menguncir rambutnya dengan model lipatan yang kemudian dipasang jepitan berbentuk daun. Yukata putih bermotif buah ceri dengan obi hijau yang melekat di sekitar pinggangnya menutupi bentuk tubuh feminimnya. Usai menata minuman di meja, wanita itu mengenalkan diri, "Salam kenal, Kousen_-sama_, Riri_-sama_. Nama saya Fuuma Natane. Saya harap perjalanan Anda kemari tidak terjadi masalah."

"Pekerjaanmu pustakawan?"

"Ya, Kousen_-sama_. Saya bekerja di Perpustakaan Pusat Sunagakure," melihat mata Hinata yang sedikit penasaran, Natane tersenyum kepadanya, "Apa Anda suka membaca buku, Riri_-sama_?"

Raut merah Hinata yang sering muncul ketika disapa orang yang baru mengenalnya mewarnai wajahnya. Sedikit menurunkan pandangannya, Hinata menjawab pelan, "S-Saya suka buku yang isinya tentang bunga."

Senyum di wajah Natane semakin melebar mendengar reaksi positifnya, "Syukurlah. Pamanmu punya banyak koleksi buku kesukaanmu, mulai dari bunga hias hingga obat-obatan. Oh ya, saya dengar keluarga Hyuuga menyukai teh. Kahili pernah bilang ada bunga yang bisa dijadikan teh yang baik untuk darah dan bisa dicampur dengan teh hijau, tapi sayangnya bunga itu tidak berhabitat di sekitar Suna. Ah, kalau Anda masih kurang puas dengan buku-bukunya Kahili, Anda boleh mengunjungi perpustakaan tempatku. Nanti akan saya buatkan kartuny-"

Suara deheman yang mendadak menggema dari Hiashi seketika menghentikan pembicaraan Natane yang baru tersadar dengan kata-kata melanturnya. Kedua tangannya langsung memegang pipinya yang mulai merona malu. Dengan panik Natane berkata, "M-Maafkan saya, Kousen_-sama_."

Menyadari kepanikan dan kekikukkann istrinya, Kahili mencoba meredakan situasi, "Mohon dimaklumi, Kousen_-sama_. Natane itu sekalinya bertemu dengan orang yang suka membaca buku, dia akan langsung menenggelamkan orang itu dengan berbagai informasi yang dia peroleh."

Natane merasa wajahnya semakin merah dibuatnya sampai tidak sadar Hiashi mengangguk mewajarinya. Hinata yang hanya mengamatinya bersimpati kepadanya. Mengerti dengan perasaan Natane.

Ingin menolong istrinya, Kahili mencoba mengusulkan ide, "Natane, tolong mulai siapkan makan malam berhubung kedatangan tamu kita jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraan kita. Kau juga boleh mengenalkan Riri_-sama_ rempah-rempah olahan Suna, tentunya kalau Kousen_-sama_ tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak masalah. Justru bagus bagi Riri untuk belajar hal baru yang dapat membantunya nanti."

Merasa dipersilahkan untuk pergi guna melepaskan emosinya, Natane membungkuk sedikit, "K-Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," sebelum menjulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata, "Ayo, Riri_-sama_."

Sebelum kedua individu itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, Kahili berujar sedikit keras seraya mengangkat teh miliknya, "Kalau ingatanku tidak salah, Riri_-sama_ suka cemilan manis, terutama _zenzai _dan _cinnamon roll_," yang dibalas sebuah senyuman mengerti dari istrinya.

Tidak lama setelahnya Kahili meminum tehnya sambil menunggu Natane dan Hinata memulai kegiatan memasaknya. Menurutnya rasa hambar yang dirasakan lidahnya saat itu tidak sebanding dengan isi pembicarannya nanti. Matanya fokus kepada permukaan teh hijaunya seraya mendengarkan irama nadinya. Caranya untuk menenangkan diri tiap kali membawa kabar buruk.

"Saya sudah membaca rekam medisnya, Hiashi_-sama_."

"Dan kesimpulannya?"

"Positif."

Raut mata Hiashi mengeras setelahnya, "Bagaimana bisa? Dia belum pernah keluar dari Konoha sebelum ini, jadi kemungkinan terpapar debu dan gas yang berbahaya sangat tidak mungkin. Berbeda dengan ibunya yang pernah terjun ke Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga."

Kahili mengambil napas dalam sebelum memulai penjelasan dengan suara profesionalnya, "Saat mendengar kabar kakak sepupu terkena Fibrosis Paru Idiopatik setahun yang lalu, saya mulai memeriksa semua kasus yang pernah dirawat rumah sakit Suna usai perang. Dalam penyempitan kemungkinan, saya mengeliminasi data-data yang tidak berkaitan dengan saluran pernapasan. Dan seperti yang saya pernah bilang, dari para pasien yang terdiagnosis fibrosis paru hanya dua pasien yang positif memiliki penyakit yang mirip dengan kakak sepupu. Satu karena perokok berat, sementara yang satunya mantan shinobi yang pernah ikut di perang. Dua faktor yang Hinata_-sama_ tidak memilikinya. Sejujurnya saya sampai frustrasi memikirkannya, mengingat rentang hidup Hinata_-sama_ semakin berkurang bila dibiarkan begitu saja."

Tanpa sadar Kahili menggertak rahangnya. Tangannya yang diletakkan di sisi gelas pun mengerat. Dia sangat benci memberitakan penyakit kronis yang sulit ditanganinya. Apalagi pasiennya adalah anak kecil yang kebetulan juga keponakannya. Batinnya kembali menghitung irama nadinya sebelum melanjutkan, "Karenanya saya mulai mengasumsikan faktor yang sebelumnya tidak ada. Sudah saya tuliskan perinciannya disini," dikeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari balik pakaian Kahili. Gulungan itu diambilnya dari ruang kerjanya saat menemani Hinata mengelilingi rumahnya.

Hiashi mengambil gulungan hijau itu dan membacanya dengan mata yang awas. Meski hening, namun aura di ruangan tersebut masih jauh dari tenang. Kahili juga lebih memilih diam dan mengamati kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu. Keduanya mengabaikan keberadaan teh yang mulai menjadi dingin.

Hiashi menghembuskan napas panjangnya setelah selesai membaca laporan Kahili. Wajah lelahnya tampak jelas di mata Kahili. Tentunya bukan karena rasa lelah dari perjalanan jauh, "…Faktor genetik, ya?"

"Ya. Dari pengalaman saya selama ini, faktor genetik lebih sering ditemui dibandingkan menemukan pasien fibrosis paru idiopatik."

"Apa Hanabi juga berpotensi mengalaminya?"

Kahili menaruh lipatan tangan kanannya ke dagunya seraya menutup kedua matanya. Mulai larut dengan berbagai asumsi dan hipotesis yang muncul di dalam kepalanya. Sesekali telunjuk kirinya bergerak. Gerakannya itu seolah-olah seperti sedang menulis. Hiashi tidak berkomentar apa-apa dengan kebiasaan uniknya itu.

Saat suara ketukan jarinya di meja menggema cukup keras, Kahili mengembalikan posisi tubuhnya seperti semula. Mempersiapkan sebuah jawaban yang diyakininya, "Sayangnya, karena kelangkaan kasus penyakit yang dimiliki kakak sepupu, selama tidak ada kemunculan gejala yang mirip, pengambilan hipotesis itu sulit dilakukan."

"Begitu ya," mendapati berita putri sulungnya memiliki penyakit fatal yang dimiliki almarhumah istrinya merupakan suatu pukulan besar bagi keluarga Hyuuga, terutama bagi Hiashi. Terlebih nasib putri bungsunya yang masih belum genap satu tahun juga patut dikhawatirkan. Sebenarnya Hiashi sudah membayangkan situasi terburuk sejak irama napas Hinata mulai mengalami keanehan pada latihan pagi dua minggu lalu. Tepat di tanggal yang sama ketika istrinya wafat pada beberapa bulan lalu. Namun tetap saja hatinya teriris saat Kahili memberitahukannya.

"Sebelum datang kesini, aku sudah mengadakan pertemuan keluarga dengan para tetua," ujar Hiashi menatap serius mata Kahili, "Mengingat datamu lebih banyak daripada yang dimiliki para dokter di Konoha dan ninja medis terbaik Konoha masih sulit ditemukan, mereka mengizinkan Hinata dirawat disini dengan menyamar sebagai anak angkatmu."

Tercengang dengan ucapan Hiashi, Kahili membelalakan matanya. Dirinya hanya mengira akan merawat keponakannya dengan cara yang sama seperti ibunya, rutin mengunjunginya tiap dua minggu. Mengamati perkembangan kesehatan tubuhnya dengan berbagai pengetahuan dan ramuan obatnya, "A-Apa Anda yakin, Hiashi_-sama_? Bisa berbahaya kalau ada yang mengetahui putri penerus Hyuuga berada di Sunagakure. Apalagi saya dan istri saya bukan ninja."

"Masalah itu sudah diberitahukan kepada Hinata, 'Saat di Sunagakure nanti, hanya lepaskan lensa hitammu saat ingin tidur. Selain kepada paman dan bibimu yang sudah dipastikan bukan penyamaran orang lain, jangan sekali-kali menunjukkan mata aslimu kepada siapapun.'"

Masih bimbang dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Hiashi, Kahili ingin mengeluarkan argumennya yang dipotong terlebih dahulu oleh Hiashi, "Selain perawatan penyakitnya, aku dan tetua menyetujui penempatan Hinata disini karena masalah lain yang juga penting."

Mendapati kelanjutan siatuasi yang tidak biasa, Kahili mengerutkan dahinya. Hiashi mulai menjelaskan, "Bulan depan Konoha akan mengadakan pertemuan penting dengan salah satu negara tetangga, maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan nama negaranya karena hal ini masalah internal," Kahili mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Kami mendapat kabar rumor dari salah satu Anbu bahwa salah satu petinggi negara itu mengincar Hinata karena menginginkan Byakugannya."

=x=x=x=

Esoknya setelah sarapan diadakan rapat untuk menjelaskan secara singkat kepada Hinata dan Natane tentang hasil pembicaraan Hiashi dan Kahili, tanpa menyebutkan kemungkinan Hanabi juga terkena dan rumor penculikan. Natane memeluk tubuh Hinata yang gemetar tergoncang dengan penyakitnya. Meski begitu, terdapat satu hal yang ingin ditanyakan anak itu kepada ayahnya, "_O-Otousama_, ba-bagaimana dengan Hanabi?"

Kahili membeku dengan pertanyaan Hinata, sementara gestur Hiashi tetap tidak ada perubahan seraya menanyakan putrinya balik, "Ada apa dengan Hanabi?"

Perlahan Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat Natane, "A-Aku kakaknya. Kou-_san_ pernah bilang, sebagai kakak harus menjaga adiknya saat _otousama _pergi, tapi saat ini dia sendirian di rumah. A-Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Hanabi lebih lama dari sekarang ini."

Tatapan Hiashi sekilas melunak mendengar penuturan putri sulungnya. Dirinya tidak bisa menyangkal gen istrinya lebih mendominasi didarahnya. Seandainya penyakitnya juga tidak ikut terbawa, ia pasti membiarkan Hinata menjaga Hanabi lebih lama lagi.

"Apa kau percaya pada sepupumu, Riri?"

Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Terkejut dengan pengalihan topik oleh ayahnya, namun mengerti siapa sepupu yang dimaksudnya, "Ne-Neji-_niisan_? Te-Tentu aku memercayainya."

"Kalau begitu sudah tidak ada masalah. Akan aku minta Neji untuk menjaga Hanabi."

Meski tahu mata ayahnya menyatakan final, Hinata tetap ingin menyanggahnya, "Ta-Tapi Neji-_niisan _bukan kakaknya Hanabi. A-Aku tidak mau Neji-_niisan _menanggung tugasku."

"Apa kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuan Neji?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu," ingin Hinata menundukkan pandangannya karena merasa segan untuk mengutarakan opini pribadinya, tapi saat itu bukanlah waktu yang tepat, "Aku tahu fisikku lebih lemah dari Neji-_niisan_, tapi tugas kakak itu tidak hanya mengandalkan kemampuan fisik saja. _Kaasama _bilang kestabilan emosi dan kelapangan hati juga akan diasah. Ditambah sejak _kaasama _meninggal, _tousama_ semakin jarang beristirahat. Semakin sibuk dengan urusan politik Konoha, keluarga, Hanabi, dan penyakitku. Walau _tousama _menganggapnya aneh, tapi aku ingin tetap disana untuk mengingatkan _tousama _untuk istirahat."

Hiashi terdiam sejenak, mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Hinata. Dirinya sedikit bangga melihat kesungguhan tekad yang membara pada mata putrinya. Ia juga menduga Hinata tidak menyadari perkataannya barusan merupakan perkataan terpanjangnya yang tidak terbata-bata. Namun, tetap saja posisinya sebagai kepala keluarga salah satu pemilik _doujutsu _Konoha tidak selalu memungkinkannya untuk melembutkan sikapnya kepada keluarganya.

"Keputusan kau tinggal disini sudah final, Riri. Para tetua juga menyetujuinya. Lebih baik kau berkonsentrasi menyembuhkan dirimu."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, kecewa karena opininya tidak digubris ayahnya. Linangan air mata mulai mengumpul di tepi matanya yang tertutup oleh poni. Kahili ingin menghiburnya, namun panggilan Hiashi kepadanya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tiap bulan adikku, Hizashi, akan rutin menjenguk Riri. Berikan gulungan laporanmu padanya."

"Baik, Kousen_-sama_."

"Dan berhenti memanggilnya 'Riri_-sama_'. Mulai sekarang Riri adalah anak angkat kalian. Kalian boleh membuat cerita keponakanmu yang ditinggal wafat kedua orangtuanya akibat penyakit epidemi. Kalau mereka bertanya lebih lanjut, jawab saja kau tidak nyaman menceritakannya. Kau juga, Natane_-san_."

Kahili bisa merasakan reaksi kejut Natane disisinya. Keduanya menyanggupi permintaan ayah Hinata itu, "Baik, Kousen_-sama_."

Kali ini Hiashi mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang masih berusaha menahan tangisannya, "Perintah saat sebelum memasuki Sunagakure masih berlaku. Meski begitu kau diizinkan untuk latihan pengontrolan cakramu dan _kata_mu. Dan jangan sekali-kali gunakan Byakugan disini," tegasnya.

"Ba-Baik, _otousama._"

Hinata yang masih menunduk tidak menyadari ayahnya yang berjalan mendekatinya sampai sebuah sentuhan mengelus lembut rambut pendeknya. Hal yang sudah lama tidak Hiashi lakukan padanya. Biasanya hanya ibunya dan kakak sepupunya yang melakukan itu. Ia selalu menikmati kehangatan tiap sentuhan itu, tidak terkecuali dari tangan ayahnya. Sebuah senyuman getir terpasang. Tidak mampu memutuskan dirinya senang karena dirinya merindukan sentuhan itu atau sedih karena tidak bisa menemui keluarganya di Konoha dalam jangka waktu lama.

=x=x=x=

Natane tersenyum senang saat mengamati Hinata yang tengah membaca buku katalog bunga di salah satu meja panjang dekat dengan posisinya. Hinata mengiyakan ajakannya untuk ikut pergi ke tempat kerjanya, Perpustakaan Pusat Sunagakure. Sebelum kedatangannya, Kahili sempat memberitahukan kepada istrinya bahwa anak itu anak yang terlalu sopan, sensitive, mudah merasa canggung, dan rendah diri. Membuat Natane menduga anak itu akan murung dan mengurung diri di kamar setelah ditinggal ayahnya sehingga ia harus mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya. Sepertinya ia tidak boleh meremehkan tekad putri penerus Hyuuga.

Pagi tadi Hinata sempat menjadi magnet rekan-rekan kerjanya. Penasaran dengan identitas anak yang dibawanya. Tidak ingin rumor jelek beredar yang membuat Hinata risih, Natane langsung sigap mengisahkan asal-usul Hinata seperti yang Hiashi pinta. Ia bersyukur rambut Hinata memiliki warna yang mirip suaminya sehingga memudahkan situasi. Namun satu hal masih mengaburkan pikirannya, 'Anak, ya?'

"_A-Ano H-Hahaue_..."

Batinnya tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa ketika pagi tadi Hinata mulai memanggilnya dan suaminya dengan _'Hahaue' _dan _'Chichiue'_. Hinata sempat gugup mendapati reaksi bisu dari _orang tua_ angkatnya. Mengira mereka berdua tidak suka dengan panggilannya. Jauh dari perkiraannya, memiliki sebuah anak merupakan impian terbesar Natane. Terlebih setelah mendapatkan luka parah pada bagian perut dalam perang yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Mengharuskan dirinya mengikhlaskan bayinya dan Kahili.

Suara pelan Hinata, atau yang mulai kemarin dipanggil Riri, kembali terdengar. Menyadarkan Natane dari lamunannya, "Ada apa? Apa ada buku yang tidak bisa kamu capai?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil mengetuk pelan buku yang dipeluknya. Kebiasaan Hinata yang mulai disadari Natane saat anak itu gugup. Terlihat sebuah senyum malu di wajah Hinata, "Apa aku boleh membaca di luar?"

Natane menengok kearah jam dinding besar di dinding belakangnya. Menandakan waktu telah pukul tiga sore. Dua jam sebelum dirinya kelar dari pekerjaannya. Menimbang-nimbang cuaca Suna yang mulai memasuki musim panas dan keinginannya membiarkan Hinata berelaksasi menikmati pemandangan sore Sunagakure, Natane memutuskan, "Boleh. Tapi karena kamu masih belum menghafal daerah sini, hanya boleh di sekitar halaman perpustakaan."

Hinata mengangguk bahagia dan segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Natane ingin tertawa geli melihat antusiasnya, "Jangan lupa bawa minumanmu ya, Riri_-chan_."

=x=x=x=

Boneka beruang cokelat itu senantiasa menemani bocah berambut merah itu. Kaki kecil temannya itu menyisir jalan yang jarang dilewati penduduk biasa. Berjalan tanpa tujuan jelas di pikirannya. Hanya mengandalkan haluan angin yang mengikis butiran pasir disekitarnya. Mata murungnya berlawanan dengan cerahnya terik matahari yang mulai menepi di sisi barat Sunagakure.

'Lagi-lagi gagal,' piker pahitnya. Memutar ulang momen dirinya yang ditolak mentah-mentah saat meminta persetujuan anak-anak yang tengah bermain sepak bola untuk bergabung main. Tidak ingin rasa irinya melihat mereka tertawa bebas kembali menyelimuti hatinya, anak itu melenyapkan keberadaanya sesaat mereka melanjutkan permainannya. Setidaknya tadi mereka tidak memanggilnya dengan nama yang dibencinya, monster.

Keputusan untuk langsung pulang tidak terlintas di kepalanya. Memasuki rumah yang tidak ada kehangatan keluarga dengan hati berat bukan pilihan yang bagus. Anak itu masih sedih dengan keputusan ayahnya yang merupakan Kazekage Keempat. Tidak membolehkannya tinggal bersama dengan kakak-kakaknya dengan alasan mereka _berbeda _dengannya.

Mendadak angin sore berhembus kencang di Sunagakure. Anak itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka di dadanya. Tidak ingin berpisah dengan satu-satunya _teman _yang tidak pernah meninggalkan sisinya.

Suara lembaran kertas tertangkap telinganya. Matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang terbang dari sisi kanannya. Benda itu mendarat di dekat kakinya. Tangan kecilnya meraih buku dengan sampul merah tua yang berjudul 'Katalog Spesies Bunga Rumah Kaca Sunagakure'. Dirinya ingin tahu maksud rumah kaca yang tertera.

Tidak lama kemudian derap langkah mendekati anak yang cukup gatal dengan isi buku itu. Mata hijau terangnya menangkap seseorang. Bocah perempuan dengan botol minuman ditangannya.

"_A-Ano_... Te-Terima kasih telah memungut bukuku," ucap anak perempuan itu yang telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan suara pelan.

Merasa belum pernah menemui sang pemilik buku itu, anak berambut merah itu mulai berharap. Harapan yang sedari dulu belum terwujud. Mendapatkan seorang teman. Dengan sedikit kikuk anak itu mengembalikan buku kepadanya. Usai melihat wajah lega anak dihadapannya, anak laki-laki itu mengambil napas dalam, "A-Apa kau mau bermain bersamaku?"

"E-Eh?"

Mengamati lawan bicaranya yang mendadak panik pada sekujur tubuhnya menciutkan harapan anak itu. Dilonggarkan pegangannya pada boneka tersayangnya yang tanpa sadar dieratkannya. Sebuah pikiran untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ada yang memanggilnya monster muncul dikepalanya, "Maaf telah membuatmu takut. _Jaa_."

Karena membalikkan punggungnya, anak bungsu Kazekage itu tidak menyadari perubahan mimik bocah dibelakangnya. Kepanikan menjadi kebingungan yang sedetik kemudian menjadi kosong bak tenggelam dalam dunianya dan berakhir menjadi mengeras.

"_A-Ano_!"

Anak itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan setengah badannya pada anak perempuan tadi. Rasa takut akan dipanggil monster tampak diwajahnya. Anak itu masih mengingat jelas ekspresi kekecewaan ayahnya saat dirinya termakan emosi hingga melukai beberapa anak kecil.

"Ma-Maaf karena tadi aku panik," ujar anak perempuan itu sambil mencoba menenangkan getaran tubuhnya, "Ta-Tapi aku menjamin alasannya adalah aku jarang disapa oleh orang seumuranku, bu-bukan karena aku takut padamu."

Mulut anak itu terkunci. Mata zamrudnya menatap lama lensa berwarna kelam itu. Mata yang berisi kegigihan yang tidak pernah ditemuinya. Semenjak mampu mengingat hanya mata ketakutan dan kebencian yang diarahkan padanya oleh orang-orang sekitar. Rasa hangat mendadak tumbuh dalam dirinya. Anak itu tahu rasa hangat itu berbeda dibandingkan dengan rasa marah yang biasa dipendamnya tiap kali seseorang menyebutnya monster maupun tiap kali ayahnya tidak pernah memberinya tatapan yang sama dengan yang diberikannya pada kakak-kakaknya.

"Sa-Saat ini aku tidak punya mainan, tapi aku tidak keberatan membaca buku bersamamu." ucapannya itu membuat anak itu terkejut hingga melebarkan pupil matanya. Meski demikian, anak itu lebih tidak memercayai telinganya lagi saat anak berambut gelap itu menyumbangkan padanya sebuah senyuman sopan dan tulus.

"Na-Namaku Riri. Fuuma Riri. A-Aku ingin menjadi temanmu...kalau kau mengizinkan tentunya..." kalimat yang diucapkannya semakin pelan seiring bertambah merahnya yang mewarnai raut pipinya.

Sempat terjadi keheningan yang bernuansa canggung di antara keduanya. Anak perempuan yang bernama Riri itu mulai menjatuhkan pandangannya ke tanah. Menunggu jawaban dari anak laki-laki didepannya. Meski begitu, tidak ada aura ketidaknyamanan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, hanya aura kecemasan yang bercampur aduk dengan harapan.

Harapan untuk memiliki seorang teman mulai muncul kembali dalam diri si bungsu itu. Anak itu tahu ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan —yang meski terkesan berlebihan, tetapi tidak dikamusnya— sekali dalam seumur hidup. Terlebih dirinya sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ada seseorang yang sudi tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Namaku Ga-Gaara."

Menyadari Riri mulai menaikkan pandangannya, bocah yang kini diketahui bernama Gaara itu melanjutkan perkenalannya, "Dan aku sangat membolehkanmu untuk menjadi temanku."

**-Bersambung-**

=x=x=x=

Kaasama, Hahaue = Panggilan ibu yang lebih formal daripada _kaasan._

Otousama, Chichiue = Panggilan ayah yang lebih formal daripada _tousan_.

Jaa = Ucapan singkat yang artinya, 'Permisi, aku pergi dulu' atau 'Aku permisi dulu'.

Kousen = Nama samaran Hiashi. Berhubung arti nama Hiashi dan Hinata berhubungan dengan matahari, Author pakai kata Kousen yang kalau digabung dengan kata Taiyou (Matahari) artinya sinar matahari.

Riri = Nama samaran Hinata. Dari kata "_Lilium candidum_" atau _Lily_ putih, bunga yang melambangkan Hinata di _official databook_. Author hanya menggunakan kata 'Riri' di luar dialog ketika orang yang diajak bicaranya tidak mengetahui nama aslinya. Tambahan lagi, Hinata akan sering menggunakan bahasa formal pada orang lain.

Kahili = Sepupu Ibu Hinata dari keluarga kakek yang bukan Hyuuga. Warna rambutnya sama dengan Hinata, biru gelap. Namanya diambil dari nama jenis jahe, sementara nama keluarganya, Fuuma, dari salah satu klan ninja era Sengoku.

Natane = Arti namanya bibit tanaman. Bila suaminya masih memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga ninja, Natane murni dari keluarga awam.

Fibrosis Paru Idiopatik (IPF) = Singkatnya penyakit kronis yang menyerang pulmo atau paru-paru. Sedikit detailnya penyakit yang merusak jaringan pulmo yang bisa berujung komplikasi gagal jantung, pneumonia, penggumpalan pada pembuluh darah pulmo, dan hipertensi paru. Gejalanya batuk kering berkepanjangan, mudah sesak napas, terdengar suara serak saat pengambilan napas, dan pembesaran bagian ujung jari.

Tabib = Disini konsep tabib berbeda dengan dokter dan ninja medis. Mereka lebih mengandalkan penggunaan pengobatan tradisional dengan ramuan herbal. Mayoritas tabib bukan seorang ninja dan mereka tidak menggunakan jarum suntik dan infus. Bila seorang pasien terkena luka yang menyebabkannya kehilangan banyak darah, ninja medis dan dokter akan menutup lukanya dengan cakra yang dilanjutkan transfusi darah, sementara tabib menghentikan pendarahannya dengan membekukan aliran darah dengan menempelkan tumbukan tanaman obat yang dilanjutkan pemberian jamu yang memacu peningkatan produksi darah dalam tubuh. Mungkin penjelasan lebih panjangnya di chapter selanjutnya, kalau Author sudah dapat pencerahan ide.

=x=x=x=

**A/N: **Hai semuanya, saya Author yang berkat Naruto Kai nostalgia Author kumat. Berhubung Author bukan anak kedokteran, mohon maaf kalau informasi di fic ini yang berkaitan dengan kesehatan salah. Untuk kedepannya bagi para pembaca yang menggebu-gebu mengharapkan plot roman, mohon jangan terlalu berharap kepada Author ini. Akhir kata, mohon review dan kritikannya.


End file.
